


Catching feels is just a glitch in our system

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: You find the perfect apartment:Great view, check!Right by that one cafe, check!A rent that doesn't wreck your bank account, check!A demonic glitching roommate, check!The last one wasn't really what you envisioned but Millennials can't be choosy these days. At least Antisepticeye knows how to get you free wifi and probably won't kill you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly idea I got when I thought about someone moving into a new place and finding a lonely Anti and then forcibly befriending him.  
> I'll be taking requests for whatever you want to see these two dorks get up to.  
> Enjoy!

The apartment was perfect. It was in one of my favorite parts of town. My neighbors were nice and there was a true sense of community in the little suburb. My favorite cafe was a short walk away and I had the loveliest view of the city skyline from my new place. The best thing was how affordable the rent was. A cheap rent generally meant that there was a terrible smell in the area or that you'd get broken into every few days. But everyone had assured me that none of those were true and the apartment and area itself was perfectly safe. The catch, I soon found, was not an expected one.  
You see it turns out the apartment already had a tenant. He just wasn't one anyone knew about.  
I was the new flatmate of a freeloading demon who went by the name of Anti. 

"Anti what?" I asked curiously while adjusting the box in my arms. The flickering entity that had appeared out of nowhere stopped snarling suddenly at the question.  
"What?" His lilting accent made him seem even more incredulous.  
"You said you're name's Anti, so what are you Anti? Are you against pasta or the government? Both of which I can respect, you know." There was a moment of static filled silence. "And are you making that noise, or is it the satellite again?" The demon drew himself up to his surprisingly underwhelming height and puffed out his chest.  
"I'm Antisepticeye!" His voice was oddly stuttering as his bright green hair flashed momentarily.  
"I too, am against septic eyes." I nodded sagely and watched, fascinated as his body... glitched and shuddered before he appeared much closer than before.  
"No! I'm Anti-" His head twisted at an odd angle and he continued to glitch closer and closer to me as the sunshine began to dim in the previously sunlit space. "~/īøãß gñçœ#¶°°/why årèñt yøū afraid/" His teeth were unnaturally sharp and I could feel the heat that spiked in time with his glitches. His unintelligible voice made my head hurt and I squinted at his flashing face.  
"Please stop that, you're giving me a headache." The lightshow stopped and the warmth he emanated settled to a comfortable range. His sharp eyebrows were furrowed as he stared at me with an actual pout. "If you were a purely malevolent demon you would have killed me and the other people in the area straight away. This neighborhood would be a dump not this oasis. So I'm guessing you want it to stay that way?" Internally I was praying that I was right and I hadn't just pissed off a dangerous individual. Anti nodded slowly and I sighed in relief.  
"Look this is my dream apartment and I already paid the first month's rent, I've already moved all of my stuff in here and I really like this place. I don't wanna enter a fight for territory with a supernatural being because I will probably lose." I put my box on the kitchen counter and faced the demon again. He stared at me suspiciously, as if expecting me to haul a priest out of one of my boxes so that an exorcism could begin.  
"You're not handling this like the others." Anti murmured and tilted his head to the side inquisitively. He reminded me of a cat, a very homicidal cat.  
"Well I've had a roommate that tried to sacrifice me to Satan so that she could pass her finals. And she always ate my food, so my standards are really low." I admitted offhandedly and Anti definitely smiled in amusement before confusion twisted his lips into a frown.  
"/Yøû wænt tö bê roømmãtēs.._/?" He glitched in surprise and I let out a loud laugh.  
"Yeah, you only seem mildly murderous and I noticed the way you keep on rearranging all my stuff. You want to stay here too and an empty home is kind of sad. So what do you say, Anti?" I held out my hand with a friendly smile. His dark eyes blinked several times and I noticed the bright emerald shade of his pupils. He shifted nervously on the spot as he thought over the offer. Had anyone ever spoken to him?  
"You won't try to /ēxørçisē/ me or any of that shitë|•/?" He asked with a glare and I snorted at his question.  
"Not unless you try to kill me or something." I answered with a shrug and he took that as good enough and grasped my hand, the faint glitching felt like a soft tickle and I had to stifle my giggles as I tried to be serious. I wasn't successful judging by the arched eyebrow he directed at me.  
"And don't eat my blueberries."


	2. Would fight you over a baking show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling into your new home with Anti comes with a set of unique challenges.   
> His addiction to baking shows being one of them.

Anti's glitching wasn't as frightening as he wanted it to be, it was at most an inconvenience that resulted in a few headaches from my eyes straining to accommodate for his glitches. It was never really a problem until he blew out the satellite connection. 

"Nadia better fucking win this challenge." I snorted in amusement at the way his accent rendered his threats and swearing useless. I glanced up at him from my laptop and didn't bother to hide my smile when I saw Anti curled up on the couch with a blanket over his shoulders while he stared intently at the program on the TV.   
"If it's one of those ridiculous tiny pastry challenges then you need to accept that this isn't her challenge." I warned him with a sigh and went back to playing around with my laptop. I could feel his glare.   
"Shut your mouth, every challenge is Nadia's bitch. You know why? Because she's the best." He huffed but I knew better than to be dragged into another baking show debate with him.   
The rest of the show passed with me glancing up occasionally to watch Anti avidly watching his favourite baker's progress. His frequent angry mutterings and strangled threats became background noise. At least until it came to the end of the episode and the winner was announced.   
Anti let out more of a screech than a yell and I flinched in my seat at the awful sound. As I was about to yell back at him for sounding like a fucking pterodactyl, his body and the air surrounding him glitched, the couch he was sitting on groaned and shifted a metre away from it's original place. There was a sharp cracking sound and then a small electric pop that followed as the TV screen flashed blue and showed no signal.   
I shut my open mouth with a click and slowly turned my head to look at the culprit. I stared relentlessly at my roommate who was still glitching in place but looked far more sheepish than when he was yelling at the judges.   
"Did you just blow out my satellite connection over Great British Bake Off?" I asked disbelievingly.   
"Ehhhh. Maybe?" He shrugged awkwardly and looked like he was one second away from glitching out of the apartment. I sighed and let my head fall back against my chair, mentally reminding myself to recommend a few anger management skills to the demon. "In my defense-"   
"Anti."   
"Ïm sørry..." He muttered petulantly while refusing to make eye contact. I threw a pillow at his head and felt satisfied when it messed up his usually vertically inclined hair.   
"You know you won't be able to finish the season now?" He made a mournful sound at that and hunched in on himself, the space around him growing darker. I rolled my eyes and stood up, gathering all of my laptop things and my blanket.   
"Budge up then, Anti." I said with a huff as I stood over him. He begrudgingly shifted over a few measly inches and I let myself fall into the small space. Leaning over to place my laptop on the coffee table, I could feel Anti tense. I quickly pulled up the season of Great British Bake off and set it to play before leaning back into the couch and giving the sulky demon his space. The moment the iconic intro started Anti's sour disposition melted away and he stared avidly at the screen.   
I bit my lip as I watched him out the corner of my eye, he was adorable. The constant tenseness in his body faded away as the episodes went on and I could feel him relax next to me. I tucked my legs under me and spread the blanket over the two of us as I got comfortable.   
As the season progressed and Nadia was well on her way to winning I began to feel my eyes grow heavy and a yawn sneak up on me every few minutes.   
Between the background noise and the soothing warmth coming from Anti I gave in to the sleepy feeling. I leaned back against the couch, slumping until I was leaning against his side. I tucked my face into his shoulder and sighed in content. Anti was stock still against me before slowly relaxing again.   
And if my heart beat was faster than it should be when I felt his warmth spike and he shifted his leg to rest alongside mine than nobody really had to know. 

"I told you Nadia would win." He told me smugly, after binging the whole season.   
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled with my face still smooshed against his bony shoulder.   
"We should bake something."   
There was a pause.   
"I should have taken out insurance." I groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Feel free to request things !   
> I'm thinking of bringing Darkiplier into this at some stage but as a sort of adversary for Anti. Just to to add some spice.


End file.
